A Kunoichi's Destiny
by NillaConcha
Summary: "Hand the child over Haruno-san." Kizashi's blood splattered onto her. "Did you really think that our village wouldn't send for her?", she jerked her head up, "Hikaru should have been more truthful with you, about what it meant to be with a man like him dear." And just like that he was in front of her ripping the child out of her arms. AU shorten snippet out of chapter for summary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1—Happiness, Regret, Grateful

It had been just seven months since she set foot once again in Konoha and six months since she wed. Her father's merchant business grew when she was young. They had to start constantly moving to expand the business as her father had explained many years ago to the sad little girl who was leaving their home. She had seen most of the world as they traveled from one end to the other. Her father was a charismatic man, managing to establish trading contracts along the many cities that they visited. From produce, shoes, and trinkets the business evolved to exotic spices, unique ceramics, expensive glass, and the finest and most beautiful silk she had ever seen; along many other things they traded from one country to another. She learned of politics, their drama and dirty laundry as her father and her dine with them and feasted with the many different Damio's courts, from fire to earth, but she had never stopped longing for the place she used to call home.

That was until he came along. Her father had to hire many mercenaries when the 3rd shinobi war started. Before a team of Konoha shinobi would work for them, but they were called back in the mist of war and their caravan needed protection from the many dangers that the road presented. Trading was a critical source to many nations and her father's network was well established and supported throughout. It was then when she met him, the young man who stole her heart. It had been so many years since they first met, she even laughed at their current situation. She thought to herself, 'Oh, how the tables greatly turn.' She hadn't like him at all back then when they first met, had then fallen head over heal for him as the saying went and well now she was going to raise his child with another. Yes, she grown to love him greatly and oh so deeply, but as soon as she knew that she was with child her priorities had shifted.

Longing for a mother since hers passed away had encourage her to tell her father that she needed to return to their old home to care for herself as life on the road was not the best for a pregnant woman. She made her father promise not to tell anyone her reason to return to Konoha. As much as she loved that man, she hated the shinobi profession, she saw what it did to people. She saw the life of too many leave their eyes and stony cold resentment replace the soft look they once held; they had to keep walking the earth with what they had done and the purpose to their profession was mostly likely gone by then, cold beneath the dirt they were forced to travel. She knew that her beloved was not there yet entirely, but it would eventually happen and before this child she herself would have probably withered alongside him. That however was no longer the case, her purpose was now to another.

She did not want that for her unborn child, she wanted him or her at the time to be able to have a happy life, a life without the troubles or duty of a shinobi and thus she had made the choice not to tell him. It was then and now the best thing she had ever done for their daughter. Now Kisashi would be her father and she would grow up happy and safe in their childhood home. Yes, she had married him. Mostly since the shinobi whom she fell in love with would no longer have a claim over her daughter as she was now officially a child of two civilians. Even though her heart broke at that she knew it was for the best, she had been sincere with Kisashi, her childhood friend, about her predicament and none-the-less he did not withdraw his marriage proposal. She knew that when children had even one shinobi parent would inevitable be drawn into the lifestyle, especially in the times of war. Hence, why she married him and was growing fond to the idea of having a father figure for her daughter.

It had been a long and tiering birth, but to Mebuki it had all been worth it. Her beautiful child was now within her arms. Ten little toes and ten little fingers, perfect, it was all she hoped for and more. Her daughter was born with the most beautiful emerald green eyes. She just loved looking into them. When her babe would flutter her long little lashes to look at the new world she recently came into she awed at the remarkable beauty within them. They reminded her of him and even though there was a painful tinge in her heart, the small bundle in her arms helped her overcome the pain. She was now enamored by the new life that she had been blessed with. There was a possibility that the one who helped her create it was most likely no longer in this world and at least a piece of him would always remained with her.

In a couple of weeks, she and her new little family would set out to meet her father in a trading port near the land of tea. She really wanted him to meet his new granddaughter and they had talk about business as he was planning to retire and for her to take over in the next couple of years. She had learned many things throughout their travels, including business and as the heir of the Haruno Merchant clan she needed to be up to date with its state of affairs. She now had an even greater motivation as her daughter would eventually be one to take on reins to the ever-growing trading empire that her father had created. "Yes, my little one you will be a strong and independent woman just like your grandmother," Mebuki cooed to her newborn 'and won't have to experience the life of your father's ancestors'.

Author's Note: Hi! New story. Have the second chapter in the works. Slow burn! Hope you like and review. More review = more updates. Its like putting in coins into a vending machine, lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Calm Before the Tragedy

Their trip to the Land of Tea had been delayed due to a complication after the birth of her daughter. Her little baby had fallen ill, and she had spent a month and a half in the neonatal intensive care unit of the Konoha hospital. It had been such a hard-emotional time for her and Kisashi. Having to witness her small frail daughter being poked and prodded by too many doctors and nurses. Not being able to hold her newborn and comfort her, because she was too critical, the thought that she might not make it…. devasted her to a level that she never before imagine.

"She's so beautiful Mebuki.", the endearing words snapping her out of the internal struggle as her father cooed to the small pastel yellow bundle in his arms, "it's as if I was holding you for the first time again", and her heart ached painfully even more so. At some point in their previous ordeal she thought that her father might have not even gotten the chance to hold his granddaughter, she smiled a tinge of bitterness on her lips for the Kamis.

"Isn't she just the most precious thing otou-sama?" Kisashi mentioned with an air of a proud father and a glint in his eye. Her heart warmed up at the man who stood by her side through the endless nights in that hospital. His warm embraces that provided comfort when she thought that it would be the last time she would see her small babe with any signs of life. The way that he made sure that she would eat and bathe and how he reassured her that he would be in the room the few minutes she used to go to the showers or the restroom. The sweet little things he would say to her sleeping infant when he thought she was asleep and the warm-hearted lullabies he sang to her at night, the dedication of this man made her glad of their marriage. They would be a family, a happy family, her daughter would have a father and she would be safe.

But then it was as if fate mocked her. All her diligence to keep her child away from her real father and his shinobi life. For what? She asked herself, if her wishes could just be easily torn down by a higher force. Her father once spoke again, "She is one of the most precious in my life my son. I am glad that as an old man I can hold my legacy. She is a strong one, just like her grandmother and mother and one day she will show the world her strength and beauty.", her elderly father seemed to recite the words as if they were long ago written in stone. "All in all, what have you two named my beautiful granddaughter?"

She answered sweetly to her father, "Well, I have let Kisashi have the honor to do so. That way they will have something special to bond over and well I couldn't object to the name after...", she paused, and her father continued, "After?".

She really thought the kamis were laughing at her, "You are going to be surprised father, but I think you will find it quite amusing. Go ahead and remove the blanket from her head.", she withheld the sarcasm from her tone.

The old man gently pulled the blanket, the small baby stirred, a soft tuff of pale pink hair emerged. Surprised eyes looked up at the young woman across the low table and then back down at the child in his arms, "Well, little one aren't we already making a statement to the world?" He chuckled and gently rocked his granddaughter back to sleep.

It wasn't that she was bitter about her daughter being born with pink hair, she thought it was lovely, what she was bitter about was the reason for her to have been in the hospital so long. After long analysis and endless sleepless nights the doctors had come to the conclusion that her daughter was developing chakra pathways more suitable for shinobi. The doctors were amazed as she had two civilian parents and it was only commonly seen in children who had one shinobi parent with an advance kekkei genkai and a civilian parent.

 _Dam Hikaru_ , mixed feeling stirred in the pit of her stomach as she internally cursed his name. She had managed to search for more information on these supposed kekkei genkai. Information that she had to obtain illicitly as none could be found in the civilian library. Apparently, to cut it short it was a family trait passed on from parent to child that enabled them to use a special ability that no one else from outside the clan could use. She had seen Hikaru fight multiple times during their trips, but she ran over those memories countless times and did not remember seeing anything special about the way he fought off assailants. Maybe they were too low-level bandits that did not require him to use his special abilities.

The doctors speculated that it was most likely a mutation as she was child of two civilians, and with a low therapeutic dosage of chakra suppressing pills the side effects of such anomaly would subside until the chakra pathways would properly stabilize. However, her daughter would be more prone to some infections. But to her that was a better option than having her child die from chakra exertion, because her pathways could not with stand it.

"Sakura" he looked up to his son-in-law and with a smile agreed. "I'm sure she will make her mark in this world, just like her mother and grandmother, isn't that right little Sakura-hime?" He kept cooing at the baby in his arms a warm smile on his face and a new joy in his heart; one that reminded him of the one that long ago had faded since his wife passed away. They kept up with their conversation, fully engrossed with the new addition to their small happy family.

"Kisashi, do you mind asking the inn keeper at what time supper will be served dear? I am getting very hungry and its taking more of my energy from feeding Saku-chan." Her husband turned towards her and with a smile and a nod left the room. She stood up, walked to the opposite side of the table and sat next elderly man, "Father, I need a favor."

AN: lol…..Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been really busy! Like super busy. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and are able to understand Mebuki's internal struggle. Thanks for the reviews guys! Laughs wickedly…..ya'll really think ima tell you the juicy secret….keeps laughing lol


	3. Chapter 3

Before the Strike

They were on their way back to Konoha, their hearts full and smiles on their faces. She was glad that her father had decided to retire earlier than he originally planned to be part of his granddaughter's upbringing and to spend more time with them. After a delivery to Iwa he would make his way back to Konoha to settle back into their old village. Unfortunately, that would be within a few months as the trip to and back would be long due to their heavy inventory of newly purchased silks and tea that were in high demands in the northern countries. After this trip they would be leaving most of the public affairs to one of her cousins for a couple of years until her daughter was healthy and old enough to be on the road.

After a week in Tea, her father had set out with his caravan and they got on the road early the next morning. It had been about 3 hours, meaning that is was time for another feeding, before her baby would start to get fussy. Sakura was still asleep in her arms and her hand unconsciously caressed the plump pink cheek. It was warm, and she started to feel for a temperature. Worried that her child had a fever and it would be about a week before they reached Konoha, she thought that it might be better to return to tea. Since, the nearest village was maybe a 2 or 3 day walk and even then she wasn't sure if they had any doctors there that were knowledgeable about Sakura's condition.

Looking to her side with concern to her husband she asked, "Kisashi, maybe we should turn back. I think she has a fever, if we keep going there will not be a town for a few more days." As the back of her hand felt the temperature on her daughter's forehead once again to compare from her last assessment. Kisashi looked worried at her statement and made his way to the side door of the carriage to step down, "Let me speak to the chunnin", he hurriedly stepped down and walked towards the back of the carriage to one of the squad leaders. "Genma-san...my wife and I are worried our child seems to be ill and we really do not want to risk traveling with her in this state as last time she got sick she needed to be in the hospital for weeks. We think it would be best if we returned to Tea." Kisashi conveyed to the young ninja.

They had originally requested a group for an A-class mission as his wife was adamant about the safety of their newborn. However, due to the recent attack in Konoha the new…well old Hokage had told them than the chunnin team was all he could spare at the moment and the nature of their request was more befitted a B-ranked mission. They could not complain as they could not go against their Hokage and the team so far was doing a great job.

"Of-course, Kisashi-san that is the priority of our mission, the safety and well-being of Haruno-hime is above everything else as per lady Mebuki. Let me just convey this to my team and we will turn around. Hopefully, we will be back to Tea by night fall." The shinobi reassured him and he made his way back to the carriage.

(^^)

It had been a couple a months since he became a new minted chunnin and he had been assigned as the squad leader for this mission, although he was still under evaluation from another team member with much more experience than him, it was an easy mission with good pay. Their clients had originally requested an A-ranked mission, however due to recent happenings in the village that was not a possibility….at all. Their forces were severely depleted and the only reason a four-man squad had been assigned to the Harunos was because of the heavy amount of cash they had basically thrown the villages way not only for the mission, but in commerce and trade. If it had been anyone else at most a two-man squad or maybe even a genin team would have been assigned as well lowering the ranking to C.

Even though highly discouraged in any training he had ever received, he didn't really foresee any trouble in this mission. The Harunos were kind people and their merchant group was well known in favorable standing throughout many lands. How they had managed to not acquire enemies was not something he was privy to, it was most likely to their charismatic patriarch if he had to guess. At most they expected bandits that happen to pop up and again throughout the common civilian paths, which they had to travel through as they were guarding the carriage in which their clients were traveling in. Of course, a cold was not something he would imagine that would hinder their mission, but the safety and well-being of their client was the priority and so he went to his superior.

"Ah, Senpai….we seem to have a problem. Our little Haruno-hime seems to have cached something in tea, it seems our clients want to turn back as her health has not always been the best. I understand their worry and it would be best as we might not encounter even a civilian doctor for another 2 or 3 days." He conveyed to his superior.

"Very well, it will be troublesome if our client's health gets worse. It would have been nice if a medic-nin had been assigned to us, but those are in low supply now a days. Take protocol and proceed Genma-san."

(^^)

They were about 4 hours away from the Land of Tea and nightfall certainly would be before they made it there. Shikamai Nara, had been in one too many escort missions for his liking. He had retired many years ago from the active roster, but due to recent events in his village his clan head had called him from his retirement bliss to active duty once more.

He was currently serving as supervisor to a new chunnin squad, it was supposed to be a simple escort mission to the land of Tea, but he couldn't get the troublesome feeling out of his gut. There was something bothering him about all this. He wasn't really sure. At first, he thought it was paranoia from being so young and having such an extensive track record, but then he was sure that he wasn't imagining the feeling of being watched. It was troublesome indeed and just as he was assessing a plan of action to get their clients out of harms way, explosions set off at the flanks of the carriages, sending the bodies of two chunin into the air.

"Dam-it" he had hoped it was just his paranoia.


	4. Chapter 4

Turning Point

He went of after the carriage, it seem the Harunos were the target and whoever ambushed them wanted to reach their objective and vacate the scene immediately. Managing to dodge multiple shuriken thrown from two direction, he missed the explosive tags hidden as a trap on one of the trees and was thrown in the opposite direction.

Time slowed down and feeling the impact his head made against the hard surface, disorientation set in. Managing to stand up, a cloaked figure stepped in front of him and from the corner of his eye another shadow darted into the forest. Now what exactly were they after that two high level ranking ninja had been sent after the Harunos.

"Well I am guessing that whatever you are here for, it must be hell of important for whoever you are working for, eh?"

(^^)

Hearing two explosions panic set in, the carriage started to speed off onto the road as the horses reacted and she saw the driver fall off the front seat. They needed to get the horses under control, because if the wheels hit a large rock in the road they would roll over and that was not going to happen when her daughter was inside. She looked to her side and Kizashi was shell-shocked, slapping him in the face and thrusting her daughter into his hands she looked him and the eye and said, "I need you to be brave, hold onto her for dear life Kizashi!"

She managed to kick out the carriage door, latch onto the side of the rail and climb onto the front seat. Grabbing the rains with all her strength she pulled, and the horses still did not slow down. She tried for a while until it seemed that they at least slowed their pace. They needed to confuse the enemy and hide while their escorts fought them off.

Managing to get the horses under control she brought them to a halt and quickly made Kizashi get off the carriage. She then fiercely slapped the horse's hind leg and saw them sped onto the road. Guiding her small family into the dense forest, she made sure to cover their tracks as much as possible to slow down their assailants. She had experienced these types of situations in the past and had gotten by just fine, now that her daughter and husband were in danger nothing would stop her from trying to keep them safe.

(^^)

They had been running through the forest for about an hour when her worst fear came true. A man in a black cloak and mask appeared in front of them, "Hand the child over Haruno-san."

"W-who are y-you!?" she heard Kizashi yell somewhere behind her, but all she could do was hold onto the blankets in her hand and pray to the kamis with all her might.

"Don't make this harder Haruno-san, we were order to retrieve the child no matter the cost." His cool voice made the hair on her neck stand and she wished she had never left Konoha, that she should have sent word to her father that it would be impossible to meet his caravan in Tea.

"I'm not going to ask a-again, who are you and what do you want with my d-daughter!?", her husband yelled once again. Thoughts ran through her head and the world outside of it didn't matter now. Her grip on the blankets grew tighter as she finally realized that these were no ordinary bandits like the ones she had encounter before.

"So, this is the civilian you married. Did you really think we would be fooled? Did you think people would not notice when you belly swelled and at what time you arrived at that pathetic village?" the man started to move towards them.

She felt Kizashi move in front of her and before a scream left her lips, red warm blood splattered onto her. Her horror came in waves as she saw her husband slump forward and blood began to pool at his neck. Tears streamed to her face and she was glad to have listen to him when they started running.

"Did you really think that our village wouldn't send for her once we knew about this Buki-chan?", she jerked her head up in recognition of the name, "Isn't that what Hikaru called you? He should have been more truthful with you, about what it meant to be with a man like him dear." And just like that he was in front of her ripping the blankets from her arm.

The world stopped at that moment, her heart falling as the most important thing in this world was in grave danger. Her thoughts started to race again, and she could feel her heart beating out of her chest only to be brought out of it by slap to her cheek. "I won't ask again Haruno-san! Where is the kid!?" the no longer cool and composed voice demanded for her to speak, only to get defiant eyes from her.

Did he really think that she was going to tell him where they had hidden her daughter? She knew this man was a high-ranking ninja, but she still prayed that their escorts were on their way to help them. She needed to stall him, she had to do all in her power to keep him from going to search for her daughter in the forest.

(^^)

It hadn't been easy to get rid of that anbu, but he was sufficient to be a match for her. Hopefully, her partner would not be as much of a hassle. "Where are your teammates Genma-san?", he asked the chunnin that had caught up with him.

"We manage to slow down the second attacker, but we were not match for him, so we retreated. They are breathing, but not in a good condition, I hide them in a genjustsu a mile away from the bomb-site along with the driver." They were currently running through the tree canopy along the roadside.

"It seems that Lady Haruno was able to rein in the horses and decided to hide in the forest. It would have been a great plan had these been ordinary bandits." After finding the turn over carriage he had tracked the path the civilian family had made. It had taken quite a while as they seem to have a basic concept of how to hide their tracks and they had managed to get quite a distance into the forest. They finally arrived at a clearing only to find the couple in a pool of blood.

"He is dead", Genma-san announce as he took out a sealing scroll from one of his pockets.

"She still has a pulse; it seems the kid was the objective of the ambush. There is an outpost about an hour away, we need to get her there and then we can come back to get your teammates." He soarly announced to his ()?

"Hai, taichou."

(^^)

He had managed to sell most of his sealing scrolls in the Land of Tea during the week he was peddling there. In all honesty, he would make more profit going to the ninja villages, however he liked to keep his distance from them. It wasn't like they would end up recognizing a man who was supposed to be dead and a part of history, but he preferred not to be reminded of the life he once had.

Strange things seem to be happening recently. He had managed to finish all his work earlier than anticipated, which never happened before and set out to tea a week before he usually did. Now he had this urgent feeling to take a different path to his home in the mountains that he just could not shake off. Even though the path would mean half a day longer travel, the old man decided that it would be worth to follow his gut instinct.

It was such a good idea that he wished he had done it before, as the path he had taken had so many truffles he could harvest and use during the winter months that approached. As he dug in one of the hills, he heard what seemed to resemble the cry of a kitten. It was most likely a cub from a mountain lion that was nearby, so he ignored it and kept on digging for his truffle.

The cry seemed to get louder, and yet again he could not shake off the feeling of having heard something similar. He searched for the memory of this cry, it seemed so long ago when he last heard one like this, could it possibly be? He immediately stopped his digging and listen closer, standing up and moving to a large tree with massive roots he hoped that his memory had served him wrong.

There were leaves piled up near this particular area, he really hoped that he was going senile instead of being right. The crying had stopped for a while so it most likely was a cub that was calling for his mother and just as he was going to turn away it started once more. He hurried over to the roots, removing all the leaves and pushing several large branches out of the way and there it was, a child.

Anger burned through his veins and he cursed everything he knew. Why was he left here to see this? Why did he have to be the one to view what the world kept on becoming? How history kept on repeating itself? These were things that he had long stopped asking himself, but finding this child here surfaced all the guilt and hatred he had towards this world and himself. Especially after waking up from the ashes that were left of the village he was supposed to lead and most importantly protect.

"Come on, this is no place for a kid. Especially when it's going to rain soon.", taking the small child into his arms the old man stood and nimbly jumped onto one of the high branches on the trees. Snow white hair disappear into the darkening canopy and just as the rain was meant to nurture this great forest so was his purpose.

Sorry for taking so long to update! Having been going through a lot . Anyways hope you guys enjoy the new chapter, please review! I'm not sure how I felt about this chapter, lol.

In memory of Kizashi.


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny

They had reached the outpost, at least something was going in their favor that was until the medic nin stationed there delivered her report, "Taicho, she is in such a bad condition, I don't think she will make it back to the village. I only have minimal training and can't preform such an extensive surgery to heal her internal wounds. The other two only have severe concussions from the blast and possible complications are pneumothorax due to the cracked ribs. They need to be taken back to the village immediately."

This was beyond the word troublesome, he was going to have to answer to various people once he made it to the village, "We need to make sure that she survives at all cost." He sighed, this was after all the heir to the Haruno Merchant group, "The people who ambushed us have taken her daughter and killed her husband. From the recent attack to the village, if our economy is hit from the trade industry that would bring an onslaught of problems." There was certainly something else behind that attack, but this team did not need to be aware of that fact.

"She must really be important?" Anisa-san, the third member of the outpost team asked the group of ninjas in small room used as clinic within the outpost.

"The Haruno Merchant group has contracts with every city from the land of fire to the land of lighting. The current patriarch knows all the Daimos and is in their good graces. This man's support has established some of the largest and wealthiest port cities." The team captain that only ever spoke to relay instructions commented on the subject, "So, yes we need to make sure that she makes it to the village, need to alert that there are intruders of unknown origin to the other posts and start the search and retrieval of the Haruno child."

They had been lucky to have this team stationed here, again something in their favor and he was going to make the most out of it. Looking at the kid that was the captain for the outpost team he pulled rank, "Uchiha-san, I'm aware of your summons. In our current situation it would be best if you would transport the injured to the village and update the Hokage of the situation. As your superior I will relieve you of your position here to commence protocol."

"Hai, Nara-san." The young Uchiha said to the group, stepping outside to the clearing and began running through seals. It wasn't long before a massive crow was seen flying into the horizon.

Had it been weeks or just a couple of days, the old man contemplated his current situation. The child he had found was finally asleep in his arms and for that he was so grateful. When he first found her under that tree, he had taken her to his home for that night as the weather took a turn for the worst. His plan was to deliver her to the authorities of a nearby town that he assumed her parents were most likely from, it was a small village that was secluded in the nearby mountains.

However, when he arrived the authorities from the town turned him away as the last birth in the town had happen over a year ago and was referred to the Land of Tea to find an orphanage. He had been determined to make it there that same day, had it not been for a flash flood in the region. Hence, only two options were available– return home or stay in that same town. Since using a henge long term was not something he looked forward to, especially with a screaming child, he stocked up on provisions for his guest and headed deep into the adjacent mountains to his home.

Maybe this was what people called karma. When he was young and in his prime his main concern had been to lead the Uzumaki clan and Uzushiogakure into greatness and prosperity. He never really helped his wife rise their children, his job was to teach them how to fight and defend themselves so that one day they could do so for the clan and their village. Maybe that was the reason he was still alive, because his wife, Mako, pleaded to the kamis for him to experience this …torture, he sure knew how persistent she could be and would not be surprised.

Yes, his ancestors and his Mako were probably laughing at him and had plan this all along. It had been many centuries since he pulled himself out of the ashes that were Uzushio. He mourned his dead, question the world, denied himself the essentials to live and yet no matter what he attempted he couldn't go with his people. Oh, if only the kamis knew what he had done to end his life and how hard he tried. All in vein, he eventually simply gave up after continuing to wake up every time tried to end his life. Now he was a mountain hermit, well semi-hermit, he didn't really want to interact with people, the dead should not roam the world. However, after – what was it a 50 or 60 year of self-exile – he had craved some human contact, not that he wanted to integrate himself into civilization, but he simply just wanted to hear someone else than himself and the wild animals that lived in the mountain. It had been a hard process; painful memories were brought up when spotting dark red heads of hair ever so often or seeing dark purple eyes. However, he knew these people were not from Uzushio …they were simply not his people and their demise showed he hadn't been a good leader.

Soft cries stopped him from that train of thought before it lead into a too familiar downward spiral. He looked down at the small babe in his hands, her face was starting to scrounge up once again and he breathed in a deep sigh. Was it even normal how long this child could cry without end? He wasn't sure anymore. The only thing he was aware of was that they could be cooped up in the mountains for months due to the unexpected blizzard that had come in. Thankfully this had happened before and he was well prepared for the unexpected weather the mountains could have, also the shop keeper had gifted him what seem to be a year supply of baby products that would soon expire. Strange and unexpected things kept happening recently.

He decided to do a quick medical check-up on the kid, since it seem that they would be spending more time than expected together and he just wanted peace of mind that she was not sick as that was the only reasoning he had behind the excessive crying. Many people believed that he only specialized in seals and were unaware that his mother had actually been a healer from the Senju clan. He gently settled the child onto the warm futon and placed his old wrinkled hand from which an emerald green light appeared. Had he no sense of composure he would have gasp to his findings. This poor child's chakra pathways were so inflamed that they were basically burning them up.

Past memories filled his mind, pouring in more chakra into her system would only make it worse. After making intricate markings along the 8 baby sized gates he activated the seals, the face of the infant instantly went from strained into one of relief and deep sleep. He was glad that he had helped her ease the pain and berated himself for not doing it earlier. Its was nice that now both of them would be getting some sleep.

Hey guys updating from the airport! Sorry it took me so long, but I had finals and I just don't know why I don't like this chapter, please tell me what you think of it. Next chapter will be a time skip, sorry if somethings are vague, but I kinda want to make my readers speculate of the things that I write, lol or at least I hope I manage to convey that! R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the long delay, life happened and I was just not able to upload. I had this chapter ready, but for some reason it didn't feel right up until now. I hope you guys like, it is a bit of a time skip in case anyone gets confused, its just that I think it would be boring for me to describe every single little thing. R&R

 **Budding Happiness**

He had decided that his little girl would not take the life of a shinobi, that she would grow up to live a simple civilian life without the burden shouldered by all those who were trained to murder in the names of others. The burden of having a target on one's back was something that he never wished on anyone and the power of impotence was even greater. He was sure that her parents were civilian or at least the one who had abandoned her in the forest was. He guessed so due to the little girl's condition, after all Mito had been the same.

His younger cousin had a romantic endeavor with a civilian girl from wind country, was it not for his early demise during the first shinobi war he would have lived a happy life with his soon to be wife and child in Uzushio. Unfortunately, fate had other plans, his cousin's lover died during childbirth and the little baby girl almost met her parents in the afterlife, but the small child had fought tooth and nail to remain in the world of the living. Being her closes living relative his family took in the little girl, Mako was ecstatic as years before their only daughter had been still born and as thus she grew to be the apple of his wife's eye, little Mito-chan.

Sakura did not need to suffer and hence he didn't want to tell her the truth. She was a happy little girl and he wanted to give her everything that he had negated his own children. It had taken a small pink haired child for him to realize that children were not to grow in the mist of war, but they were meant to play silly games and laugh without the burden of death looming in the mist. Yes, he decided this as he looked at the two year old playing in the clearing, chasing some of the abundant butterflies. With a smile on his face he was happy to be the one who had found this child under that tree.

XXXX The Shed Goes BOOM BOOM XXXX

It had been a year since his decision, and he was currently staring at the blown up shed and the 3 year old in front of him. He wanted to cry and laugh at the same time and he was sure that his wife was laughing at him from the heavens above. Not even Mito had given him these headaches at such a young age. Were children from this era supposed to be this conniving? He kept asking himself this while looking at the skies and passing his hands through the balding of his hair. She had taken her crayons, stolen some of his sealing paper and a pre-made explosive tag and copied it. Now his shed was all in flames due to a giggling toddler who thought it was funny. Kami what had he gotten himself into. She needed to be reprimanded and punished, as he waited for anger to set in he could not find any. The squealing and smiling increased from his little girl as he performed a suiton and the thought of punishment hardly crossed his mind again.

XXXX Tags XXXX

He sighed and rubbed his temple, "Yes, if you want a fire boom-boom tag then it's the 3 parts and if you only want boom-boom then its only these 2 parts and half of this one to close the seal." He had already given in to kata lessons and now it was to sealing lessons. In his defense he was being harassed and she needed a career. He was going to raise a strong and independent woman who would not need to marry to survive as a civilian or cling onto a husband like a life line. She would also not need to beg for work once he was gone and she would have a steady income. As for the kata lessons, well any young lady would need to have some self-protection.

Mito-chan had learned as much and she could hold her own against other highly esteemed ninjas. He wouldn't leave Sakura to fend for her own and it would be to her advantage as no clan would be pressing her into anything as he had with his first daughter. Yes, he convinced himself that giving in was not because she had asked to the point of distressing him, but because HE had decided that it was in her best interest, he was going to raise a strong independent woman. He continued on with the same mantra during their first lesson.

"How do I make it big enough to blow up the house of the girl who said I had a big forehead Otou-sama?"

He brought his old wrinkled hand onto his face and sighed. This little girl would certainly be the end of him.

XXXX Water walking XXXX

The initial purpose of their trip was to fish, it was summer, and the hard sun was beating down on them. It was nice to spend some time in the river to let off the heat and catch some fish to salt for the upcoming winter. He had left Sakura further down the river as a set of rocks made it easier to fish for the salmons. Feeling his clone dissipate, he rushed down the bank to find the little girl gone and a flash of pink further down the stream. He pumped chakra to his feet and sprinted like never before. Pulling the little girl out of the water he brought her closed to his chest and questioned whether she was okay. The choking sounds alarmed him, and he placed a green hand to her back, "What were you thinking Sakura-chan?!" The chocking deminished and she pulled back with a smile on her face, "Otou-sama, I almost did it! I almost walked on water! Your clone wasn't too happy…" her little arms squeeze tighter around his neck. He looked at her exasperated, "That's because you need to first learn how to walk up a tree before..." her big green eyes widen at him and that is how he gave in to teaching his little girl chakra control.

XXXX Mito's Seal XXXX

"Otou-sama, why do I have this and you don't?" the little pinked hair girl pointed to the rhombus in the middle of her head. He could lie or he could tell her the truth. Two big green eyes stared at him as if they were looking into his soul. "Well, you see…" how did he explain to a 3 year old that she had a seal that was storing her chakra, because if he hadn't placed it there she would have died as a baby.

"It's a family mark, your older sister had it." Maybe he could go with half lies and half truths? He thought to himself as he dimmed the lights to the small pink room he had recently added to the their small cabin that was nested in the mountains. Heading towards the window to close the light purple curtains he heard her voice unsure and slightly emotional, "But I thought you weren't my real dad." Dam he thought he was supposed to be the wise old man here, he hummed to gain some time and began to carry a small orange chair to her bedside, where he sat and his bones creaked in the quite night.

"Where is she, my nee-san. Why doesn't she live with us? Is she pretty?" He wished his daughter was still alive, maybe he could make amends. Small arms wrapped around him and it seem like this little girl shouldered all the worries in this world. He wished he had truly been a father to all his children, especially to Mito, but the opportunity was long gone.

"I would have loved nee-chan." The little arms squeezed harder. Maybe that was the reason he was still alive. For some reason he was still breathing, even though he was supposed to die with Uzushio, to make amends through this little girl. She needed a guardian as much as he needed her to show him this happiness that he was too busy to make in his old life. He wrapped his hands around her fragile frame, and with the love a parent had for his child he knew he could not lie to her, even though the need to shield her from the world was strong.

"It's a seal my little hime, it is what has kept you alive since I found you under that tree three years ago my dear", bones creaking he undid their embrace and sat back into the small chair, "you see we are from the Uzumaki clan" the eyes seem to sadden, "even if you are not my blood my dear. Fate seems to have brought us together for a reason and once you are of age you will be able to participate in the ritual of induction. And even before then you have been to me like my own blood child. I have learned to truly love through you." Her small hands squeezed his large old wrinkled one.

"Can you tell me a bed time story?"

"Yes" he smiled and grabbed the thick cover and tucked it around the little girl. "This seal actually dates backed to ancient times, do you remember the Rabbit goddess and her children?"

"YES!" she squealed underneath the thick covers.

"Well, back then when descendants from her family were being born some times they would marry civilians who had not acquired chakra through her and many of them would end up in their early graves just as babes." A small gasp was heard in the room and big green eyes began to tear up.

"Yes, many infants died. This was before the Rabbit Goddess grew mad with greed, her children's children had had children and they grew tall and strong one of them fell in love with a civilian. She was simple but beautiful inside and out and so they married and, in their union, they had a babe. However, soon after the birth of this babe she started to get very sick and would not stop crying." A hard grip encompassed his hand, stronger than a 3-year old's should be.

"Her parents thought she would die as all the other infants had before her, but in their desperation, they sought out their husband's great grandmother the Rabbit goddess. Once in her presence she agreed to aid them in exchange for their daughter. She would live, however she would not be theirs but hers. Her parents wanted their child to live and so they agreed. The rabbit goddess put a seal upon the small babe that would store her chakra so it would no longer hurt her. She grew up in her large castle as her daughter, however she never forgot where she came from."

He noticed the loosening grip and looked to his side, she had finally fallen asleep. He smiled unconsciously and kissed her forehead. He then looked at the calendar on the opposite wall, it would be time to widen the seal in a week again, they needed to get ready once more and he had to let Sakura know the secret behind it. With a great sigh he stood up and activated the protection seals around her room and slowly closed the door behind him.

AN: AWWWW… I really think it came off as a sweet chapter. If you guys haven't guessed this old man is Ashina Uzumaki, I really do imagine that fathers in his time did not have the responsibility to raise their small children especially if they were the leaders of clan during warfare. As the title conveys this is the budding of Sakura and Ashina's happiness. After everything he has gone thru he deserved to be loved once more for enduring such hard time. This chapter also eludes as to why he is still alive, although I will clarify it later on. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Children's Dreams are Not All that Innocent

Dream 1

She was in the middle of a field and there where many flowers around her, they were of all colors and types. It felt like when her and her Otou-sama had gone near a village some time ago, she didn't remember the name. Feeling a presence settle behind her she settled backed into it. It was very warm like the sunshine in the clearings outside her home in the mountain, but somehow she knew that this was not that mountain or anywhere near it. She wasn't really wasn't sure who it was or why she felt so at ease. Thick beautiful deep emerald sleeves came around her and hugged her like Otou-sama did all the time. She felt very happy and safe when the person wrapped her into a hug. She smiled as she would always hear "I love you my child."

Dream 2

Flowers again, she loved them, they felt as if they were so happy to see her again. She was laying among them, the sun bright and warm on her face and the grass tickling her sides, when a hand appeared in here sight. It was the lady again! This time a deep red kimono sleeve fell down her pale hand, with beautiful bright orange koi stitched into it. "Lady, I really like your kimonos! They are always so beautiful.", she commented as she took the hand that pulled her up. The lady didn't answer, but she felt a pat on her head and got a flash of a smile. They walked that day throughout paths that where covered in roses of all colors, hand in hand. She would point at things and talk endlessly about her day, the lady would nod and pat her head ever so often. She was happy.

Dream 3

"Mommy?" she would ask her ever so often. She thought it was her mom, but the lady never answered. At least she knew it was a lady, the person seem to be very nice and she had also wore kimonos every time she saw her. That stupid Mini-chan had always told her that her mama always wore kimonos and she had seen her with one during the koi festival last time, but this lady's kimono was like the ones she saw in her story books. They were always so pretty and they always had a lot of beautiful pictures stitched into them. So she decided that this was her mommy, because she came to visit her every night and spent time with her in the field and at the gardens. Her pretty mommy showed her how to make crowns with flowers and walked with her across the forest since she could remember. The lady hugged her, "Remember Sakura, I will always love you forever."

Dream 4

Sakura was now in a room she had never been in before, but somehow it was familiar. "Since, you really liked my kimono last time Sakura I had someone make one just for you." The lady showed her a kimono laid out on a futon, it was deep red and it had many bright orange koi around the sleeves. There were beautiful lily's and frogs on the bottom of the dress and small sakura flowers spread throughout it. She loved it, a knot was in her throat and she felt like she was about to cry. Warm sleeves came around her, "Don't cry my child, I'm sorry I can't be with you all the time, but I try to make the most of what we spend together." Yes, this was her mommy she felt safe with her and she knew that one day they could be together all the time. She turned around and hugged her mother around the thick kimono very hard as if it would keep her from waking up, but as always "Remember Sakura, I will always love you." She would then open her eyes and see in her Otou-sama opening the shades and deactivating the seals around her pink room in the mountain.

Authors Note:

Hey guys! Hope everyone is safe. Sorry for not updating faster, life and stuff… anyways this is kinda a filler, but not since it will be important later on. Is this mushy? Yes, but is it really mushy or something else? Haha, please leave your comments, I am not sure if ppl are interested or not but I will keep writing, bcs I really like what I am plotting up for this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Seals

Carefully he checked the seals for the 3rd time, he wanted to make sure they were drawn correctly a mistake could kill everything within a 5 mile radius. There had been too many training accidents when he was young that he had grown to be overtly paranoid. He looked up towards the young child who was bathed in the light filtering in from the window, a small pout on her face as she tried to copy one of the eight intricate drawings on the floor of their living room. Feeling his heart tightening he sighed, how he loved this child that it physically hurt him. Was this supposed to be destiny giving him a new chance or was it a punishment because he could lose her just as he had lost Mito?

"Otou-sama why do we do this?" he slightly flinched at the question, he really didn't want to tell her, he wanted her to be happy and naïve as long as possible. Yes, he had told her that she wasn't his and how he found her in the forest, but she was just a kid a baby. She probably thought it was normal to find children under trees until recently when she began to observe the families in the villages they would visit. He had seen it in her eyes, how they would sadden, and how her little shoulders would shrug. He didn't want to lie to her either like he had with his older daughter. But how do you explain to someone that they were abandon without hurting them?

"Do you remember the story about the rabbit goddess and the child she adopted?" "YES!", she shook her head fervently. "Well this is the seal that she placed on that child." Her eye grew round, and she screamed, "Otou-sama are you the rabbit goddess!? Where are your big rabbit ears are you hiding them?" She was looking at him with suspicion, particularly at his head as if he had been hiding an extra set of ears, he chuckled, "No my child, I am only Ashina Uzumaki. Maybe a great great great great descendant of the Rabbit goddess, but records were not clear, and they were lost when our lands fell in the war." Her shoulders slightly shrugged at his statement and he was already dreading this.

"Come and sit in front of me." He motioned with his hands to the middle space of the seal, she sat and crossed her little legs and he picked up the small brush and dipped it into the red paint to begin the next set of seals. "This is the seal she placed on the daughter of her descendant and his civilian wife. There are many things I must tell you and some of them you might not be able to understand, but I want to tell you the truth. Because that is what you deserve. It is okay if you don't understand somethings and if you have any doubts I will explain it to you again."

He had finished the first dimensional seal along with 4 matrixes on her forehead, she opened her eyes and smiled at him expectantly, he dipped his brush again. "I'm not sure why or who left you in the forest and I am very sorry that they did so. No one should have to go through this. However, even though it is selfish of me I am grateful to have found you that day. Even though I did have children when I was younger, I was unable to spend much time with them, and through you I have been able to build a bond that I never had before. I know some day you will want to look for your real parents and that is okay, but in the meantime I hope that I am enough of a parent figure to you."

(^-^)

Her father called her to the middle of the seal, and she always liked when he drew them on her face. It was like when they would go to the festivals. After he started to tell her about not knowing why her mommy had left her in the forest, she was a little sad, but then remembered all the dreams and knew that mommy had always been with her. Even if her family was not like Mini-chan's she still had a mommy and her Otou-sama and that's all that mattered to her. She looked up to her father and saw water coming out of his eyes, "Don't cry Otou-sama you are one of my parents and I love you a lot, this much" she spread her arms wide to show him, "Mommy, also said that she was sorry we couldn't spend every day together, but that one day we will."

She hugged him again and he narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean Sakura-chan", he pulled her back the seal on her forehead slightly smeared. "Mini-chan said that everyone has mommies and she made fun of me last time, because I didn't. But I do Otou-sama, I have a mommy she is in my dreams she is very pretty and wears a lot of beautiful kimonos and we get to see a lot of flowers…" She continued to tell her father about all the adventures she had had and how happy she was to be his daughter.

(^-^)

The little girl continued retailing her dreams while he erased the smeared part of the seal, nodding ever so often to her. 'Was this normal?' maybe since Sakura only had him she was trying to make up a mother figure, like an imaginary friend. Now that he thought about it he remembered Mako distantly telling him about how Mito would go on about a lady in her dreams when she was younger. It was so long ago he couldn't really remember the details. "I need you to stay still and after you can keep telling me about your dreams okay?", she nodded, and he dipped his brush again restarting the seals on her forehead.

One opening phase, a center seal, 8 matrixes and a closing phase later he was done with the first seal, it was now the little girl sighing, "Why did we have to do this again Otou-sama?" He had forgotten to continue his explanation after their hug, "Well, when I first found you. You wouldn't stop crying and crying." He made crying motions with his hands on the side of his face and she giggled, "So as every good healer should, I gave you a check-up and all your chakra pathways were ON.." he summoned a small flame to his hand, "FIRE!" she screamed and raised her hands in the air. "This seal is placed on children who are producing too much chakra, but since they are so small are unable to handle the overload." The little girl seemed confused, "Now a days doctors and medic nins have used medicine to try and prevent this. I did try the medication when you were younger, but it seemed that it made your condition even worse."

(^-^)

"So what do the seals do? How do they work?" she had always liked how her father would tell her stories and how he would explain things she didn't understand. Her otou-sama continued to tell her about how the seal was supposed to be keeping her alive, he seemed sad about this part, but she didn't really know why. People would pass on and they would come back, like her mommy did so she wasn't really sad about that. The medi-c-tion didn't work on her, but she didn't mind she really liked the seals. Nee-chan sounded like she would have been the best sister in world, but her Otou-sama had explained before how she had passed on like Mako-sama. She was happy to know how Mito-nee-chan and her were like real sisters. They both had the seal and the same father, so she would ask a lot about her.

(^-^)

"Yes, your nee-san had the same thing when she was born. Her dad was my brother and her mother a civilian from Wind country. They both passed away, so she was adopted just like you." Her eyes sparkled, "Really nee-san and I are both adopted!?" He nodded and she turned around for the second seal knowing the routine well. "Yes, and never forget I love you both as if you were my own children. I will start teaching you the sealing routine after you master the basics, it is very important that you know how to do it on your own, because one day I may not be her.." he paused, "because it is very important, your nee-san was able to do it with the help of clones when she was older."

Sakura continued telling him about all her dreams multiple times and about this other four-year old that now he had a grudge against. It had taken another 2 hours for them to complete the last seven seals. The young child was now sitting in the middle by herself, she had both thumbs up in preparation, he had tried to make this fun and somehow, she had taken well to it. Seven clones were around the painted circle on the floor, and they were all making faces at the little girl who was laughing, "Count down! Real Otou-sama start the fugigijutsu! 5-8-7" she pointed at the real him and he began twisting his fingers from tiger to bird, "clones of Otou-sama, get ready! 6-10-8" the clones knelt down and began their own sequence.

"3-2-1!" The clones and him ended their sequence and stuck their palms to the floor, chakra flowed into the ink and coursed along the paths towards the center. A flash of light blinded everyone's eyes, except Sakura who had dark sunglasses bought from a faraway merchant in one of their trips to tea. He felt the seals shift and widen at the main chakra coil in her stomach from the connection that the seal provided. "Now Sakura!" he shouted over the loud noise from the chakra escaping from the second dimension pockets created within the eight coils of the little girl. She had finished her sequence of hand signs and was now rerouting chakra into the closing phase of the seal. Another blinding light and the terminating phase lit on fire, returning back to the starting stage where the clones where ready, "Suitons! Gentlemen please!" water rose from their mouths and into the center. Where the little girl stood among burning flames. His clones dispelled and he rapidly covered her in a towel before she collapse on the floor.

"Did I do good Otou-sama?" she asked while being carried to her room, he laughed joyously, "You did wonderful Sakura-chan. At least we didn't burn the house down like when Mito-chan first tried to close the seal!" this time they laughed together.

Author's Note

So the reason I haven't really written from sakura's POV until the last chapter is because she is a kid, ya know…like they don't have much elaborate thoughts until older. I really don't like when people write out children with abstract thinking when they are like barely 3 yrs old and I hope that my writing conveys a childish thought process.

I will NOT overpower Sakura! Yes, she has a parent who is a shinobi, someone is voodoo dolling with her life, along with her being a curious ass kid who is harassing her adoptive father to teach her things they are just to entertain her in all honesty. Ashina has lived a long life and was a sad old man who regretted many things in his life, Sakura in a way is to make amends for all the things he made his children do and the time he was not able to spend with them, but there is more to it.

Sakura will be learning sealing techniques, bcs duh why else would I keep this poor old man alive for (jk). Ashina has been teaching her bcs he really does want her to grow independently and shinobi arts are powerful knowledge that are deeply guarded and what better trait to learn than to make expensive ass seal?

I'm not sure if I should clarify more things? The review haven't really asked besides who is the father, and I will disclose his full identity that later. Although, take your wild guesses I like to see them. Sorry for the spelling mistakes, I need a Beta!

Thank you Guest, Tiny Sakura and Spirit Seer for the reviews they keep motivated! I am not sure what other readers thing, haha. If anyone has questions please let me know, I have the next chapter done I just need to fix something and edit it.


End file.
